Horimiyatoo
by Fvvn
Summary: Jatuh cintanya Tooru Ishikawa itu klise. Random plot.


**Horimiyatoo**

**Horimiya belongs to Hero and Hagiwara Daisuke.**

**Rate T**

**Friendship/Romance (IDK)**

.

.

.

.

.

Jatuh cintanya Ishikawa itu klise. Cinta pertama. Patah hati pertama. Di _comfort_ oleh rival untuk yang pertamakalinya.

Dan.

Menanggung perasaan yang tidak biasa pada sang rival itu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Ishikawa Tooru berani sumpah cintanya akan betah terhadap pemudi bernama panjang Kyoko Hori. Meskipun kenyataan bilang, ia bersebelah tangan, Tooru berani jamin hatinya akan tahan layaknya baja yang tak bisa ditembus oleh tombak perang. Awalnya cukup depresi, memang. Dengan wajah manis, datar dan tidak menunjukkan satupun rasa, tepat di detik kelima setelah Tooru mengucapkan pengakuannya, Hori menolak tegas dengan intonasi pembaca berita,

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

Pedih, _kabina-bina_.

Lebih pedih saat keesokkan harinya, gadis itu datang menghampiri Tooru yang sibuk melamun di wajah jendela, dan berkata lugu.

"Pulang sekolah jangan lupa tugas piketmu."

Dan setelah baris itu kelar, sang gadis melenggang pergi dan menghampiri meja kawannya dengan senyum secerah langit di pagi ini. Tooru hanya bisa menghela napas, pasrah. Ia sadar diri. Ia bukanlah sosok yang cukup berarti untuk digalaukan oleh Hori. Tooru terlalu sadar diri.

Tapi ia tidak masalah! Samasekali tidak masalah.

Tooru percaya obat akan datang dengan sendirinya—teruntuk orang yang sabar menghadapi cobaan.

Walaupun ia ragu Tuhan sedang menertawainya atau menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut. Karena tepat setelah _confession fail_-nya dilancarkan, di pagi ini juga ia harus bersabar diri melihat pemandangan yang membuat matanya sepet luarbiasa.

Adalah Izumi Miyamura, laki-laki yang mendorongnya untuk menembak (tidak secara literal) Hori dengan semangat menggelora. Karena sosok macam-_otaku_ sepertinya lah, yang membuat Tooru waspada dan menegakkan radar bahwa Hori dalam keadaan yang rawan digandeng orang. Ya, karena si Miyamura itulah, asap panas dari ubun-ubun Tooru mengebul tak santai.

Karena di depan mata Tooru, Miyamura dan Hori terlihat seperti dua sejoli yang memiliki ikatan tertentu. Dan mereka seolah menyangkali keberadaan ikatan itu—entah secara sadar atau tidak.

"Miyamura-_kun_, di pinggir mulutmu ada nasi."

"Uh oh."

Tidak perlu banyak konversasi, adegan menyingkirkan nasi—yang sebenarnya biasa saja tapi di mata Tooru terlalu fitnah bentukkannya—sukses membuat remaja bersurai ungu mencolok ini gigit meja.

Yoshikawa—teman sepermainan Hori yang kebetulan juga ada di lokasi kejadian—hanya menepukkan telapak tangannya lembut di kepala Tooru. Entah mengasihaninya secara tulus atau sedang meledeknya.

"Sabar yaa."

Tooru berani sumpah, kesabarannya terlalu diuji nista.

.

.

.

.

Perasaan bersebelah tangan Tooru mendatangkan takdir baru yang cukup mutualisme baginya. Pelan tapi pasti, ia mulai mengenali siapa sosok Miyamura yang sebenarnya. Dan ia tahu, Miyamura bukanlah orang yang kejam—bahkan tergolong polos sampai rasanya Tooru begitu gemas dengan feromon yang lelaki itu tebar secara tidak sadar. Tapi yah, bagaimanapun juga, '_charming_'-nya seseorang tidak bisa disalahkan. Hori yang tertarik pada Miyamura bukanlah kesalahan Miyamura secara bundar-bundar.

Melainkan salah Tooru sendirilah yang kurang gesit—saat Miyamura belum menjadi tembok penghalang. Salah Tooru sendirilah, karena tidak membuat dirinya menonjol di depan Hori—sebelum Miyamura menyalip jalan takdirnya.

Sebenarnya faktor X yang menyebabkan terjadinya kegagalan itu bukanlah karena isu standarisasi wajah. Tooru tak masuk ke dalam golongan orang yang butuh baluran lulur mandi dan permak via ketok magic—justru miliknya malah di atas rata-rata. Miyamura sendiri (bahkan) mengakui, bahwa Tooru adalah lelaki kharismatik yang populer di sekolahnya.

Populer tapi sayang, kurang hoki.

Selera Hori keburu belok setelah matanya dipaku pada paras Miyamura.

Ya.

Tooru yang _manly_ merasa kalah dengan wajah _bishie_ rivalnya—yang jujur saja berpotensi mengisi cover majalah fashion jika Miyamura melepas kacamata dan menyingkirkan poni panjang yang menghalangi pandangannya itu.

Ah. Bahkan Tooru tidak mengerti lagi definisi dari Miyamura—apakah ia tampan atau sesungguhnya cantik.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pacaran dengan Hori?"

Kepala Miyamura melolos cepat dari seragam olahraga yang hendak ia lepas. Untuk yang pertama, wajahnya terperangah, lalu menoleh ke kanan-kiri, dan akhirnya buru-buru mengenakan seragam sebelum ada murid yang menyaksikan _tattoo_ biru sangar (yang mirip lambang sihir) di sekujur tubuhnya.

"U-Uh—"

Baru akhirnya merespon pertanyaan dadakan Tooru.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? S-sudah kubilang Hori dan aku—cuman teman."

Tooru tidak tahu apakah ia harus membatin bahwa ucapan orang di depannya ini terlalu basi, atau murni kepolosan yang levelnya kebangetan.

"Memangnya perasaanmu sendiri pada Hori itu bagaimana?"

Jam terus berdetak. Ruang kelas yang lengang makin mengintimidasi suasana. Yang Tooru yakin, perasaannya takkan lapang jika Miyamura tak memberi kepastian.

Sebab jika lelaki di depannya ini tak memiliki rasa suka samasekali terhadap Hori, Tooru jadi berani mengambil taruhan dan mengharap besar pada peluang munculnya kesempatan kedua—walau se-nol koma sekian persen pun keberhasilannya. Tapi jika Miyamura memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya, Tooru bisa segera merelakan kandasnya hati pertama ia dengan segera—sebelum menjadi luka yang lebih dalam dan lebih sulit untuk disembuhkan.

"...T-Tidak tahu."

"Oi, jangan plin plan begitu dong."

"M-Maaf. Tapi—yang kurasakan pada Hori untuk saat ini semacam... perasaan nyaman."

"Nyaman?"

"I-Iya. Nyaman. Karena dia orang pertama yang—"

Tooru tak merepotkan dirinya untuk mendengar lebih jauh.

Karena kalimat Miyamura yang selanjutnya membuat telinga Tooru tuli sekejap.

'_Melihat sosok asliku dan bisa menerimanya'_

"Begitu."

"Maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak salah apa-apa kok."

"Memangnya, Ishikawa-_san_ sendiri, m-masih suka pada Hori?"

Kepala ungu itu berputar cepat.

"Kau gila? Baru seminggu, perasaanku tidak seringan itu untuk musnah!"

"M-Maaf!"

Tooru jadi gatal ingin mengacak rambut lawan bicaranya.

"Dasar. Jangan refleks meminta maaf terus aku jadi frustasi mendengarnya tahu!"

"M-Maa—Hmppt."

Pembicaraan itu putus dengan satu bekapan telapak besar Tooru pada mulut Miyamura.

Satu bekapan yang diiringi pelukan kuat dari belakang.

Satu pelukan, yang membuat Tooru sadar akan ringkihnya tubuh sang rival dan lembutnya kulit yang ia miliki.

"...beratmu berapa kilo sih."

"Lima puluh—"

"HAH? SERIUS?"

.

.

.

.

Tooru berguling dan terbangun di tengah malam tepat saat hari ulangtahunnya tiba. Dengan wajah berkeringat dan napas terengah, ia mengecek kondisi di bawahnya—

Dan alangkah leganya Tooru saat ia mengetahui fakta bahwa tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang membasahi celananya.

"Hoh. Syukurlah."

Betapa berkahnya ia, di hari ulangtahun mendapat mimpi yang luarbiasa indah.

Mimpi dimana Hori memasakkan makanan untuknya dan menyuapi kue padanya dengan apron yang—

Seksi.

Paginya Tooru mendapat sapaan ceria dari kedua orangtuanya saat ia turun ke ruang makan, dan tempelengan iseng dari kedua kakak perempuannya. Siangnya di sekolah beberapa kawanan memperlakukannya seperti raja dan bergerumul mengelilinginya, dan berniat mengajak Tooru mengikuti pesta susulan di tempat karaoke selepas pulang sekolah.

Tapi kepala ungu itu tak lekas memberi jawaban.

Malah meminta maaf karena ternyata ia tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk keluyuran bersama geng meriah tersebut.

Tooru lebih senang membalikkan punggung dan menatap tiga orang yang membelakangi matahari dan melambai padanya—ketiga orang yang sudah lebih dahulu membuat janji dan mem-_booking_ sosoknya secara privat.

Adalah Kyoko Hori, Yuki Yoshikawa, dan tentu saja—

Izumi Miyamura.

"Hei, kau tidak apa menolak ajakan mereka?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Lagipula aku punya feeling pesta kecil-kecilan disini lebih menyenangkan."

Semua orang refleks berpikir 'Pasti Hori-lah penyebabnya'

Dan awalnya pula, tebakan itu tidak salah.

Tapi lain cerita saat ternyata mereka berkumpul di rumah Miyamura dan pemuda itu sendirilah yang memasak makanan spesial untuk perayaan ulangtahun Tooru. Yang bersangkutan tidak memprediksi hal ini—karena ia sempat mengira destinasi perayaannya akan diadakan di rumah Hori, orang yang langsung menghampiri meja Tooru di jam pertama dan langsung mengajaknya dengan nada cuek bersama Yoshikawa sebagai sayap kanannya.

"Hori, kau tidak membantu Miyamura di dapur?"

"Dia menolak keras uh—"

"—Katanya tamu mesti duduk saja."

Dan Tooru yang notabene-nya tamu kehormatan hanya memasang wajah bagong. Kaget dengan kemunculan Miyamura yang menenteng mangkuk nabe dengan hati-hati. Apron biru tua teraplikasi di tubuhnya.

Sumpit di tangan Tooru sampai lepas.

"Oi, Tooru. Kau kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, eh—aku baik-baik saja. Maaf."

Sumpit diambil kembali. Yoshikawa mendesah. Dan _pot nabe_ di letakkan di tengah meja. Mata Tooru mencuri-curi pandang saat Miyamura menyelipkan anak rambutnya di balik telinga. Dan tersenyum penuh keringat.

Karena pesta ini dadakan, jadi tak ada kue merah muda seperti yang terlukis di dalam mimpinya. Lagipula yang masak di mimpinya itu Hori—bukan Miyamura.

"Aku harap rasanya tidak aneh."

"Jangan merendah—aku tahu masakan Miyamura-_kun_ itu enak."

"Kok."

Tooru dan Yoshikawa bertanya kompak.

"Dia p-pernah membantuku masak untuk makan siang adikku—"

Hori menggaruk pipi dan tertawa canggung. Lantas kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya cepat, dan berteriak agak lantang.

"_Itadakimasuu_!"

"Dan selamat ulangtahun—Tooru!"

Yang disalami tersenyum merona, agaknya senang dengan ucapan beruntun dari teman-temannya yang dipelopori oleh Hori sebagai orang pertama.

"Selamat ulangtahun—T-Tooru."

Malu-malu Miyamura ikut menyebutnya dengan nama kecil—

Mau tak mau yang dipanggil merasa senang.

"Terimakasih, Hori-_san_, Yoshikawa-_san_—"

"—Dan Izumi."

'_Izumi—huh?'_

Ketika malam datang, Tooru tertidur lelap dan bermimpi sedang duduk di ruang tamu, menonton televisi bersama Hori.

Tapi ada yang berubah.

Yang awalnya di mimpi ia hanya berdua saja, tiba-tiba Miyamura muncul di sebelah kirinya. Duduk tenang—menatap layar TV yang berkedap-kedip dengan wajah lurus dan bibir terkulum tipis.

Dan Tooru merasa bingung, dengan kondisi mimpi yang tergolong standar, ia berhasil membasahi kasurnya secara ajaib.

"U-UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kepanikkan menjalar. Lebih-lebih saat ibunya terundang untuk datang setelah mendengar teriakan abnormal dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

Tooru dengan wajah nelangsa, memeluk seprai yang basah, menoleh ke ambang pintu dengan gaya patah-patah.

"I-Ibu?"

"ASTAGA."

"I-Ibu ini aku bisa jelaskan. Anu—Maaf! Aku tidak—"

"Gendeng! Sudah SMA masih saja ngompol! Sudah ibu bilang berkali-kali pipis dulu sebelum tidur!"

Oh?

.

.

.

.

_Izumi, kau memperhatikan pelajaran?_

_Aku tidak bisa konsen. Temani ngobrol dong_

_Bagaimana kalau sambung kata?_

_Oh ayolah dibalas suratnya. Tidak akan ketahuan kok. _

_Izumi, di lehermu ada sesuatu. Coba pegang deh._

_Puph. Kau benar-benar melakukannya. Kalau baca di balas dong._

_Ah kau tidak seru._

_Kyoko Hori x Izumi Miyamura. HoriMiya_

Semburan imajiner dipraktekkan oleh Miyamura yang kaget setelah menerima perkamen dari Tooru untuk yang kesekian kali. Kepalanya menoleh tajam dan sorotnya menodong Tooru yang terpingkal-pingkal dalam hati.

_Rupanya kau bereaksi kalau nama Hori disebut ya. Hum_

_Tapi masih tidak membalas juga. Kalau begitu akan kutulis lebih banyak dan lebih eksplisit_

_..._

_Oke, Tooru. Aku menyerah_

_..._

Satu perkamen diterima dan cengiran Tooru melebar.

Setengah jam pelajaran konsentrasi Miyamura buyar karena sebagian besar kegiatannya dipakai untuk meladeni Tooru yang kurang kerjaan.

.

.

.

.

Yoshikawa menyadari ada yang berubah dari sosok Tooru Ishikawa. Mahluk yang biasanya mencolok dan berkerubung komunitas penghuni kelas, sekarang lebih sering duduk di meja pojok tempat Miyamura bersemayam, sambil menghabiskan bekal bersama. Dulunya Yoshikawa pikir, Tooru hanya bergabung kalau Hori dan dirinya ada di bangku Miyamura—tapi dugaan itu salah adanya ketika hari ini Hori sedang tidak masuk dan kursi Miyamura sepi, tidak seperti biasanya.

Dan disana, Tooru duduk, meramaikan. Mengisi kekosongan yang biasanya ditempati oleh Hori. Yoshikawa ingin ikutan—tapi canggung jika tidak ada Hori yang menemani. Jadilah ia mengamati saja.

"Apa hari ini kau akan pergi ke rumah Hori seperti biasanya?"

"Eh? D-darimana kau tahu kalau aku sering?"

"Ayolah, kau kira aku bodoh."

"Maaf—"

"Jadi? Mau jenguk Hori?"

"Entahlah... mungkin Yoshikawa-_san_ sudah punya rencana lebih dulu—"

"Kalau begitu kita ikut Yoshikawa saja."

"Ah. T-tidak enak. Kalau Yoshikawa-_san_ yang ingin menjenguk dan mengantarkan catatan, ya biar dia sendiri saja."

"Lho kenapa harus begitu?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan Hori-_san_ karena harus melayani banyak tamu."

"Oh. kau benar juga."

"..."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kalau begitu mau ke rumahku?"

Kedipan cepat Miyamura adalah hal yang sudah Tooru prediksi sebelumnya.

"K-Kenapa memangnya?"

"Entahlah."

"..."

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa mengajakmu main—"

"—atau mungkin karena kau belum tahu rumahku, jadi aku ingin memberitahumu sekarang?"

Miyamura sempat membeku beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kepala mungil itu bergerak naik-turun dan senyumnya terpampang begitu murni.

"Baiklah. Kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Kita bisa sekalian diskusi soal kejutan untuk perayaan ulangtahun Hori nanti."

Entah sejak kapan, Tooru gemar menggunakan nama Hori sebagai alasannya.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Tooru amat menyukai musim hujan. Ia suka dengan suasana yang tercipta di dalamnya, dimana udara begitu sejuk, dan wewangian nyengat tercium segar dari tanah dan dedaunan yang basah tersiram air mata langit. Dan Tooru tidak pernah bosan melihat-lihat, seberapapun seringnya ia menyusuri jalan di setiap keberangkatannya menuju sekolah.

Tapi hujan tak selamanya menjadi favorit bagi seorang Tooru. Dan ia menyesali kebiasaannya yang sering menoleh kanan-kiri setiap kali hujan datang mengguyur kota.

Karena berkat kebiasaannya inilah, matanya menangkap sebuah payung hijau di seberang jalan tempatnya berdiri, yang menaungi dua kepala manusia berlawan jenis.

Dua kepala yang Tooru hapal mati namanya.

Yang berjalan dengan langkah luwes dan renyahnya tawa.

Juga kedekatan bahu—yang bahkan sering terbentur dan bergesek saking dekatnya.

Tooru tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kali.

'_Hori dan—Izumi... ya'_

Tapi pahit.

Ia telan ludahnya. Ia tutup matanya rapat-rapat, sebelum kembali dibuka dan melesat cepat menghampiri payung tersebut dengan wajah yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa.

"Yo! Hori-_san_! Izumi!"

Karena sesungguhnya, hari ini Tooru merasa lebih frustasi daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Pagi, Tooru-_kun_."

"Pagi, Tooru."

"Yoshikawa mana?"

"Sepertinya ia sudah duluan."

"Oh."

amat frustasi—

"Siapa yang tidak bawa payung? Hori kah?"

"Oh ini—"

"—Aku bukannya tidak bawa, tapi Miyamura menjemputku pagi ini."

Tooru berani jamin, dentum di dadanya bergemuruh cepat. Ia yang tadinya berjalan persis di belakang kedua temannya, kini mengambil langkah gesit dan beriringan di sebelah Miyamura persis.

"Oh..."

Bayangannya di bawah langit rintik nampak buram. Tooru lebih senang menatap seseorang lewat genangan air, ketimbang menoleh langsung pada objek pantauan.

Karena akan sangat aneh sekali jika ia yang katanya menyukai Hori, malah memerhatikan Miyamura tanpa berkedip secara gamblang, hari ini.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Ea. Tamat dengan gajenya. Intinya cuman pelampiasan nafsu aja sih (?). padahal ga niat yang hurt gini, tapi entah kenapa demen banget bikin ending yang nyebelin wwww. tolong abaiin aja judulnya yang weteef.


End file.
